


Sweet Little Things

by hakuzo_k



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Anal Fingering, Creampie, Dark Past, Dirty Talk, Drooling, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, Self-Hatred, Threesome, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakuzo_k/pseuds/hakuzo_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It incites a familiar feeling inside of him, something that should now be long gone, but it comes back in fragments. There is no use or place for it here, but Natsume can't seem to let that go. He lets the past continue to live with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lainrabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lainrabbit/gifts).



> A late birthday present! They wanted something smutty; this is the most explicit thing I have published.

Natori is the seemingly sweet candy. But inside, deep deep down, there is a dark bitterness, coated with multiple layers of smiles and compliments.

Matoba doesn’t hide the fact that there is bitterness, inside and out, with a small nibble or big bite. It’s a sour shock, a rude awakening, but it’s honest. It’s a reminder that he is alone, vulnerable, and a burden.

What matters in the end is that these two get what they want. Through deception or blatant honesty, it is easy to manipulate feelings and actions.

“You like this, don’t you?” Natsume feels and hears Natori breath, wet and hot and physically crushing. He bends his head back to avoid it, sucking in his own air.

“I- I don’t know.” Natsume tries to breathe. Sweat and congestion envelop his whole body. He can move, but he’s hesitant to, _scared to_. They won’t hurt him, they promised that. The blond chokes on his breathing when another voice pipes in.

“Don’t lie, Natsume.” It’s smooth and dark and deep, like it always has been. Natsume swallows what little saliva he can, in preparation for when he has to respond back. He pants, anticipating (maybe in excitement of) the scolding voice. “You’re bad at lying.”

Yes. Yes he is. He has always been bad at lying. Even when Fujiwara or his friends accepted it, they knew otherwise. They accepted his lies with compromised smiles or careful goodbyes.

“I- I do… like it.” Natsume bows his head in defeat, but sharply gasps when a hand presses hard against his groin. One of them leans in close, mouthing his neck and shoulder. Natsume shuts his eyes, attempting to pull himself away from it. He’s hot and sweaty and unsure and it feels good and they’re being so confusing.

“Why did you say you didn’t?” Natori breathes over his mouth, a hand continuing in circles on Natsume’s groin.

“I- I don’t know,” the blond chokes out, trembling from both the pleasurable feeling and rising embarrassment.

They like this; they like making a mess of him. They like to press his limits, invite and retract suggestions, cause him to stir and nearly beg, then forcing him to beg. His face is always fun to watch. It is easy to tell, to see, to extract and bend and twist.

Natori’s hand grasps Natsume’s arousal and pulls. Natsume throws his head back with a saliva-choked shout.

“You should apologize,” comes a deep, rhythmic voice. Natsume is laid down, large hands threading through his damp hair before trailing down his body.

“S-sorry,” is panted out. He feels another pair of hands join at his bottom, now moist and poised to enter him. His heart now seems to skip than increase in rate. The hole is tested, gently prodded and slicked with lube and teased. The blond whines, moves his hips closer.

‘ _Please_ ’ he is begging.

“You’re being such a little slut,” Matoba breathily scolds, eyeing Natsume sharply before gradually pressing in a finger.

“Y-Yes.” Oh god. That feels so good. How could he not be? How could he deny Matoba’s claim? He _is_. Natsume presses back onto the hand, sheathing it deeper inside. Eyes tight, and mouth opened in a silent scream, his body shakes at the movement inside of him.

“Natsume, don’t you want me, too?” Natori pleads gently with a fake smile and lustful eyes.

Natsume nods frantically, “Yes. Yes, Natori. I do,” spreading his legs wider, opening and exposing himself, letting them shame and humiliate him more. Another finger joins in and the blond rolls his hips to accommodate.

“Imagine what your friends would think. What your family would think.” The words fall easily off Natori’s tongue, as does the movements of his finger, skilled and determined and searching. Matoba’s chuckles rumble throughout the room.

Groaning and flushing deeply, Natsume wonders _what_ they could think. No. No, they can’t know. They can’t know how he likes the roughness and spreading his legs and penetration and cruel words. He covers his face with his hands, a sensitive spot being rammed into.

Natsume thinks he likes it.

“What do you think about being filled up? Doesn’t that excite you?” Natori cooed in a soft voice, his finger swirling inside, the other pumping.

Natsume tries to answer, but the pressure and pleasure renders him speechless.

“Of course it does. He’s a cum slut. He loves it. _Begs_ for us to fill him up.” Matoba is never kind with his words. He doesn’t need to be. Because it’s true.

Natsume feels the continuous burn of the name-calling and sugar-coated dirty talk on his face and skin. His heart both sinks and rises with it. It’s horrible and amazing.

No. No, Natsume definitely _does_ like it.

The fingers withdraw and Natori flips Natsume onto his stomach and caresses his bottom. “Bring your ass up.”

He _loves_ it.

“He loves being treated like this,” Matoba affirms, skimming his hands over the smooth cheeks, squeezing and tugging and pinching them. Matoba pulls back when Natori has prepared himself, aligning his dick to Natsume’s entrance. With a dark smile, he adds, “He doesn’t want to forget.”

The adrenaline and sweat and kisses and touches and pressure. The smirks and snark and shaming and confusion. It reminds him and riles him - along with those bad feelings and memories inside of him. Natsume lets them fuck that into him, allowing the manipulation and sweet nothings and hooked tongues.

Although gradual, Natori pushes himself inside Natsume. He shudders aloud, fingernails digging into plush thighs when he starts his pace. It’s burning and full, raw but wet. Confused, nearly overwhelmed by the sensation, Natsume bites down on his hand.

It’s still not enough to hide his gasps and moans and whimpers. It excites Natori and he thrusts even harder into him. Natsume loses his breath and can’t keep his drooling mouth shut.

Natsume loves and hates it. He is degraded and ridiculed and mocked. He is wanted and desired and considered. He wants him to stay in him forever, he wants him to cum inside and leave him in his filth.

When Natori finishes with a loud moan, Natsume struggles to keep his ass up. He’s so exhausted, but he needs to keep the cum inside, needs to keep his ass open for Matoba.

When Matoba presses in, Natsume grins and sighs at the hot fulfillment. A deep groan penetrates his ears and groin and heart. He stays for a moment, getting accustomed to the twitching and apprehensive tightness of his hole before beginning his measured thrusts. Natsume finds it kind of ironic that Matoba is more thoughtful than Natori.

But they are both cruel with one rule: to never make Natsume cum; Natsume has to himself.

“Ah- ahh…” With a gasp, Natsume bends his back when feeling Matoba release inside of him.

He feels it. He feels it deep inside of him. Warm and messy and it’s going to spill out once he moves.

Natsume’s face is bright red, eyes moist and cheeks stained. There’s a small puddle of drool beneath his chin.

“You like this, don’t you?” Natori asks with a beautiful smile, tilting the blond’s head up by his chin.

He wants more. He needs more. This is more than just a reminder, but an addiction.

“Yes. Yes I do. I love it.”

He _craves_ it.

**Author's Note:**

> Natsume's age is up to the reader, but I did mark it underage just in case.


End file.
